The Lands of Fluctuating Darkness 昏き揺らぎの地 (Japan)
Lore Legend has it... That during the era of the Great War, the time where chaos and suffering ruled the hearts of people. Instruments of Power were bestowed to the people by the Guardian of Balance, the Dragon Rin Lian. And among the artifacts, the "Staff of Fluctuation" was said to possess the power of restoration... When the existence of the artifacts were known to the Dark Angels, a fierce battle took place which led to the theft of the "Staff of Fluctuation". Measures were taken to retrieve the staff but none had proved fruitful. Out of desperation, the Light Angels combined their strengths and sealed the "Staff of Fluctuation", along with the Dark Angel possesing it... How to Unlock this Dungeon Upon completion of Ruins of Lot Hardy (Japan) you will need to turn in the mission to Zermu Terlu. Once you turn in the mission, speak with him again and he will give you a mission to speak with Calarde in the Temple. Calarde will give you the permit to Land of Fluctuation. Maps 絶域の閉門 古怪の籠舎 揺らぎの中心 昏冥の奥底 Related Quests and Missions '''Tickets Mission:''' In the room where you hand the dungeon quest, 4 succubus will appear 3 with quest marks: The quests are following: 1. Go to the bathtub and dive in E till get blue rose. 2. You remember there are few areas with barrier, chase the succubus find the succubus 3x in the barrier areas (you will receive timer for 15 minutes when first meet succubus, die if not able to meet condition and restart). 3. Go to the pillar puzzle and goal the same, guide: Material Checklist - Dark Angel Statues '''絶域の閉門''' Dark Angel Statue 1 '''古怪の籠舎''' Dark Angel Statue 2 '''Will require more test data for the instructions for this statue, feel free to make changes. (note* for references, the raw guides were left untouched below the table)''' Follow the new path and in the long hall don’t forget to get another revival pedestal (F6) be careful for the greater demons they have instakill-hardblow. Go follow the path, talk to the final battle statue, and enter the left room near the statue with a succubus inside. Talk option 1 and 2, then go H6 to see another succubus try to talk to her until new option appear but don’t choose the 3rd option (new option that appeared) as it will kill you instantly. Talk back to 1st succubus to get 4th option, talk to 3rd succubus in G7 choose 2nd option first then, choose options to show 5th option. If you have 5th option then go talk to the 2nd succubus and choose 3rd option to get 60 sec buff (if its expires you will die) then go to the 3rd succubus, as usual choose 2nd option to avoid insta-death and choose option no 5 to get the name. Run to statue before buff expires and insert the name you got (it’s the 4th option). Dark Angel Statue 3 '''Will require more test data for the instructions for this statue, feel free to make changes. (note* for references, the raw guides were left untouched below the table)''' '''揺らぎの中心''' Dark Angel Statue 4 Dark Angel Statue 5 '''昏冥の奥底''' After defeating Dark Angel Statue 5, head to '''揺らぎの中心 (G5) '''and speak to NPC. You will then obtain a quest to collect the '''4 Halushia Fragments. '''Then, head to the entrance of '''昏冥の奥地 '''located at '''(J8)''' Dark Angel Statue (Silver) Dark Angel Statue (Gold) Location of Halushia Fragments=